


Commerical Break

by riseofthefallenone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Fluff, M/M, episode coda, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofthefallenone/pseuds/riseofthefallenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get separated in Gabriel's TV land - but Dean isn't alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commerical Break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the winning bid during Dashcon's fanfic auction. Winning bid was for a 500-600 word ficlet. Winner requested destiel fluff, Gabriel related.

He doesn’t know how long they’re separated in this fucked up TV-land, but later Sam says that he doesn’t even remember what happened to him during it. Dean has all memories intact, but he doesn’t tell Sam about what happened during that time.

They go through a door together, and Sam right behind him, but he comes out the other side alone. Well – not _entirely_ alone.

The room is for an apartment – Dean’s _dream_ apartment. Band posters on the wall, shelves full of vinyl records and his favourite books. Even the furniture is what he’s picked out from magazines and shit. And face down on the couch, one arm trailing to the floor and his trench coat draped over his shoulders, is Cas. He’s got the cut over his nose and above his eyebrow from the Supernatural show.

Worry spikes up through Dean’s chest. He’s across the room and kneeling next to the couch before he even realizes that Sam isn’t there. Dean touches his shoulder first, pulling back the coat to make sure there isn’t anything wrong. Cas is fully clothed and there’s no sign of blood or anything. Hell, he looks like he’s _sleeping_.

“Mr. Comatose.” Dean snorts and sits back on his heels. “Hey Sam, what do you think we need to do for –” He looks over his shoulder to find the room suspiciously Sam-less. “Sam? Sammy!”

A quick five minute search of the apartment finds Sam so not there. There’s a calendar on the kitchen wall with today’s date circled in red three times and there’s a time – twenty minutes from now – written down. But that’s not the freaky part. No, that’s not it at all. It’s the pictures. Specifically the shelves of pictures from moments like Sam graduating from University, or Dean opening a co-owned auto-shop with Bobby. The weirdest thing – the thing that makes something warm and fluttery make a home behind Dean’s ribs while something tight settles in his throat – is that _Cas_ is in each of them.

He’s not just in the pictures, he’s right there next to Dean, smiling like he’s never seen Cas smile before. And Dean always has his arm around his shoulder, always has some part of them touching, and they’re always smiling. Always close. In every single picture and Dean wonders, briefly, if the trickster would let him take one, maybe two, so Cas can have one too.

Either way, he thinks he has an idea of what this ‘show’is supposed to be about. It could be a reality show, or a zany roommate show, or who the hell knows. What he does know, according to all these pictures, is that he and Cas are supposed to be _more_ here. And he probably shouldn’t feel happy over that, but he does. Finally one of these damn shows is going to give him something he wants. Something he’s pretty sure that Cas wants too. It’s enough that even the trickster can see it.

Just in case, Dean takes his two favourites pictures and tucks them into the inside pocket of his jacket. This time he sits on the edge of the couch, his hip pressing into Cas’s side. He leans over Cas, swallows his nerves, and brushes his fingers through his hair. It’s softer than he thought it would be. Dean keeps running his hands through his hair until Cas’s eyebrows scrunch together.

He smiles and leans closer, mouth almost touching Cas’s ear. “Hey, Cas. C’mon, wake up.”

Cas groans and his eyes crack open a bit. There’s a jumble of sound that precedes a mumbled “Dean?”

“Hey, sleepy head. It’s time to wake up.” Dean goes as far as dropping a kiss to his cheek and feels him go unnaturally still. “We’re going to be late if you don’t get up now.”

“What are you –”

Dean kisses just under Cas’s ear. He whispers soft and quiet against the stubble. “Play along, or we’ll be stuck in this channel until you do.”

There’s understanding and something else in Cas’s eyes when he sits back. Cas pushes up too, slowly and looking around the room while he does. Dean keeps touching and Cas doesn’t stop him. He slides his hand over his cheek, thumb tapping the side of his nose before moving up to touch the end of his eyebrow. “You want me to take a look at these first?”

“They’re fine.” Cas murmurs, focused on staring across the room at the shelves of pictures. “I’m fine.” Dean knows exactly what he’s looking at and Cas slowly looks back at him. “We’re –?”

“We’re a ‘we’, yeah.” Dean shrugs and tilts his head toward the door. “We’ve got an appointment on the calendar. If we don’t leave soon than we’re going to be late.”

Cas sits up more and pulls Dean in by his shirt. There’s a mumbled “That’s fine.” somewhere in between, but the kiss more than distracts from it. It’s long enough that they’re stumbling out the door, adjusting clothes, with minutes to spare,.


End file.
